


I was hoping for tomorrow

by cbofdrainbow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eating, Fluff, I don't know, M/M, dumb title, teenager!jeonghan, was originally an original work but then I changed my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow
Summary: Josh is 50% human in disguise. He’s just like one of us if you ignore the fact that he eats boys to stay alive.Boys - younger for a better taste, dark eyes for better nutritious, cheekbones for his personal liking and the prettier, the sweeter.Jeonghan - with his round black eyes, cute lips, and incredible cheekbones, was spotted.A full course except the predator met him on Tuesday and Tuesday is a white pure day where he prays to his pillow and promises not to eat people.A week went by with a hope to run into him again, but every time they met, it’s Tuesday.orAu where jisoo try to eat jeonghan but get something else





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> bad englishie  
> some of this might be gross please don't hit me

I look over again as he cracks a comfortable smile which makes me highly uncomfortable. A smile that means this corner of the room is comfy and you should eat something.  
My stomach twists.

His white teeth appear between his thin lips, it looks healthy and nice, in another word, crunchy.

I open my book and force my head to look down, decide not to stare. Whatever stir up my appetite should be gone by five minutes.

 

“You should stop eating children” 

A hand on my shoulder and a whisper in my ear. The voice belongs to one of my few best friends. A saint to most people but an asshole to me. 

Wonwoo walks behind from where I sit and takes the opposite seat. He holds a couple of books. I mouthed him a rejection ‘i do not eat children’ which he replies by shaking his head slightly. see? what an asshole.  
I stop giving him attention and look back at the open book once again. which chapter is this? what’s this thick book about? what page am I staring at? No single idea. The only thing repeated in my head is that boy’s skins and teeth. They call us carnivore for reasons. 

“Is that your new target? lunch?” Wonwoo lean in after a minute of no movement

“It’s Tuesday”

“So he does make you hungry” 

“He’s a boy”

 

The universe knows I like boys, love them. They’re flesh, sweet and clean. they’ve got plump cheeks, no toxic water, mostly because they haven’t been living long enough to consume that much of Alcohol, flexible muscle and juicy brain. The smarter, the better.

This boy, whom I’ve just met an hour ago, stood out among all the boys in this library, in addition, has the most beautiful cheek. Did I mention a little mole? The type of dot you want to run your finger over and connect them with his collarbones. He looks like a naive 18 years old kid.  
He's holding a weird book called 'All you need to know about fish' in his hand. What could possibly be the thing he's studying? 

he caught me staring, he smiled back, which makes everything worse. He has perfect dental health. This lad surpasses all my attitude toward diet.

Food, this is real food.

This quiet part of town should be the perfect place to start and finish a meal except today is Tuesday. Wrong time. really wrong time. I made a promise not to eat anything that breath on Tuesday and I’ve been participating in that vow for years. 

 

“Josh, he’s leaving”

“who” I immediately look up, still trying to focus.

It's always like this when you're hungry and no one's willing to feed you. headache. 

“the boy”

 

oh

I turned my back, he really is leaving. he stops at the counter with some books in his hand, have a chat with the librarian, fill something and left.

 

I am still confused but I manage to get myself at the counter and get something 

“Do you somehow have ‘all you need to know about fish’ book”

“Oh!” She exclaims “Another person just borrowed it and too bad we only have one copy... um, how about you came back on 24th? it should be returned by then”

"24th then, thank you"

 

 

Wonwoo has been persuading me to eat corps but they taste awful, honestly, even the one he said ‘just died’ delivery from his hospital. it tastes awful.  
The man works in the hospital, occupied with the section that deals with the dead body.  
For the past 4 years he’s been sending good quality dead boys to stored in my fridge. Flesh and blood separately. The thing is, once you get to eat the real food you wouldn’t want to eat the frozen one anymore.  
“ but you can’t do that, it’s illegal and cruel and inhuman ”  
Well guess what, I don’t have the heart to think that much.  
Whatsoever. 

And that’s why we're sitting in the library on Tuesday again. And if you think I get anything out of sitting like a stone, waiting for that boy. You’re wrong. 

Well he comes and goes like a strom. Not waiting even one minute and I need time to approach people, just to make it natural. so I end up staring at the counter where the boy once stand. 

“Should I - follow?” I whisper

“And kill him and try to eat him?” 

I don't know “Should that be the plan” 

Wonwoo lean in and soft-whispering me “I’m not suggesting anything and as i’m a respectful member of this human society but your friend which make a big contrary. I ought not to put any opinion” 

“Why do you talk so long and confusing” 

“Because you’re killing people” 

“It’s Tuesday” 

“Oh yeah I forget” 

 

I do follow

 

 

He's walking down the street casually until some of the infamous gang show up and look at him.  
Ogle. Ogle at him.

They look like a group of bad teenagers around his age. They could be his friend but I know better.

I know what they are. We’re quite similar except they’re underdeveloped. they don’t have enough intelligence or social ability to hide their instinct.  
Not wanting to give up my food to any underdeveloped creatures, I step up.

“Stay behind”

he's freaking out by the touch of my hand on his shoulder and snap his head back “What? why?”

and I calmly explain “They want to eat your ears”

“my what”

“ears you dumb kid now shut up”

Just ears. They eat human’s ears. Doesn’t matter whose ears, doesn’t matter how well your ears function, man,woman,kid,elder, whoever they can rip the auricle off will do.

Well, fortunate enough I'm clearly not their target because if they eat my ears I’m going to eat them whole. We’re on entirely different level.  
though I wouldn’t really eat them. They’re probably salty. I hate high sodium product. 

“Easy now everyone” 

I show them a little bit of my teeth and their instinct do the rest of the work. They know and slowly move away.

The boy behind my back peeks his head out and mumbles "what the fuck"

"Woah boy ,language"

he ignore my respond "what's just happened"

"nothing"

"That was weird" he folds his arm and looks at me funny "but well, if you want to know me you could have just asked"

"what" confidence little kid 

"The other day you were staring" observant little child also

"ok, you are er, you are cute, i guess?" 

้" I like meeting new people!" he says with an excited tone and offers a handshake "Jeonghan" 

"Joshua" I take the hand and almost faint. seriously you can sense how soft would it be to have this very skins melted on your tongue. 

"Well, Joshua I'll see you around then"

Well, the food just presented himself so I wholeheartedly nod 

he smiles cheerfully "I'll be at the library next Tuesday!"

 

 

no


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast pace. My langs and orders are shit.

 

 

Weeks and weeks went by like a storm. We became incredibly close by the end of the third month. I met him briefly some other days other than Tuesday but he’s always occupying with something and left.

When I said close, I mean really  _close_. I even let him stay the night at my place sometimes. Like that’s a huge step closer to the goal. Yet it’s been months and he’s alive and breathing. I’m feeling peckish.

When you think you know someone so much, chances are you don’t know them at all.

It’s our usual dinner on usual Tuesday. I order for him because he’s too lazy to read the menu.

The boy’s staring at a fish and chip plate for about five minutes  “I can’t eat them, josh”

“What’s wrong?”

“I know how they all grow up”

“Potatoes?”  I ask absent-minded

“Fish”

 

Then it suddenly becomes clear to me. Doesn’t he always read books about fish? I have no idea he’s so into them that he doesn't want to eat them. That’s very considerate.

“We can swap plates, mine is chicken”

“ok”

 He takes the plate and wastes no time.

Jeonghan’s appearance while eating is quite captivating. He eats like a neat kid. The chewing show the perfect curve on his cheekbones. If the foods are good, he’ll widen his black eyes. He occasionally licks his lips. That’s one of the reddest tongues I’ve ever seen in my carnivore life.

I have no idea I’m so into him that I want to eat him 24/7. obsessed.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Oh yeah”

 

He watches me eat the fish with an absolute disgust.

Ps. It’s not me, it’s the fish.

_\--_

_So Josh has this weird behavior. Every time he let me stay at his flat. He always tells me not to lock the door at night. “Leave the door open, Jeonghan” and this sounds a bit scary. Not that I don’t trust him. He’s a very good man. We’re very good friends after all._

_Too bad I didn’t get enough time to ask him since I always have to left early in the morning and the next time I saw him I don’t have the urge to ask, I end up dropping the curiosity._

_Josh, however, always complain that I always ‘just left’ and ‘I only found you on Tuesday, Is Tuesday the only day in your calendar’ I don’t know why is he obsessed with the day._

_So lately I left a note. mostly saying “I left” hoping it brightens up his mood_

 

 

 

 

 

 --

 

_I left_

 

“I left” I mutter the 2 words long sentence with mixed feeling in my mouth.

why the hell did he leave this stupid piece of paper stating the most obvious fact? Did he think I cannot figure it out by myself that he left when there’s no boy in the bedroom and only one pair of shoe on the front door.

Teenagers.

whatever. it’s been 3 months, I need to eat this boy.

This is somehow becoming a disorder. it’s like when you have your eyes on chocolate ice cream then nothing is tasty unless it’s chocolate ice cream.

Will vanilla ice-cream solve the problem? no.

I need to eat this goddamn boy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s Wednesday, early in the morning and Jeonghan is still lying on the bed.  The blanket was kicked as it lays on the floor.

Fuck. Today is the day. I will finally eat him.

I approach the body as the hour still filled with silence. I don’t want to wake him up. Despite all these food things in my head, I have to admit I like the brat. He’s fun to talk to, too naive but nothing near boring. I don’t want him to be conscious when he’s being eaten so I slowly put my hand behind his back, but then he snaps his eyes open.

 “Josh”

I’m startled a bit. He shifts his leg and hit one of them on my laps “good morning”

“good morning”

“You like pancakes?”

no

“There’s a new pancake place. My friends say it’s super good and they have crème brûlée! we should go grab some. Aren’t you starving? Breakfast, Josh!”

I am starving

“I-”

“Breakfast, together!”

Stop it. seriously who does he think he is, my son? my little brother?

 

 

 

 

 

 

We’re sitting in the pancake café.

 I’ve decided it’s unfair now that he trusts me so much. He’s so comfortable with me. It just makes me feel guilty.

“jeonghan”

“yeah?” staring at his pancake. He doesn’t seem to have any attention left for me.

“what if I’m something like really really bad”

“ok bad boy”

“not that”

“Is this about your temper or something? Look, it’s okay. Everyone has their own little annoying behavior. You don’t have to feel overly bad about it.” He put another piece of pancake in his mouth then continue “Actually I think you’re super nice. You don’t even know how to reject people”

“huh?”

“Wonwoo told me you’re always busy with work, so he asked me to avoid seeing you unless it’s your day off aka. Tuesday. You won’t turn anyone down if they start a conversation even though you don’t have time to chat so he suggested that if we accidentally bump into each other, I should just wave goodbye.”

“What? How the hell do you know Wonwoo”

“He’s my doctor”

“He’s an autopsy”

The other giggles “nonsense!  Last time I went to check up it’s with him” 

“You never told me you know him”

“You never asked”

“He never says a thing either”

“Obviously your friend doesn't really like you” he giggles again “sorry bad joke”

 

I don’t know what Wonwoo told him but he always subtly protect his own race so he probably made something up

Well Wonwoo fail big time

It’s Wednesday. God’s work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking him home was a part of the plan. The rain, the empty street, and the streetlamps aren’t. We hid at the bus stop. The scene is quite familiar. The clock is ticking, my heart races so fast. What I’m supposed to do right now is drag him into the dark area. It’s easy to do that because he’s thin and we’re friend long enough that he wouldn’t think it’s anything other than a friendly teasing. No one’s here, no one will know.

 

The rain is pouring. He gets cold easily so we stand very close to each other. There’s barely a space between us.  He turns to me and gives me that sheep-ish smile I always secretly dying to see. I can count every shade in his black eyes. Suddenly the need to embrace him, or at least touch his face, is overwhelming.

It isn’t always hunger that makes your heart beats faster.

And it’s raining, nobody can resist it. Next thing I know, our lips meet.

 

Lord. Is this the closest I can get to chew his flesh? Instead of having blood, I’m sacrificing my food with a tiny tiny bit of his saliva.

Tastes like excitement.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more! this's shit but please wait for the ending. thanks


	3. 3

“An aquarium!” he sort of yells at me “An aquarium!”

He repeats the exact word and I think he’s yelling

“It’s an aquarium. A big aquarium!”

 

What the hell is wrong with kids these days.

 

“Do you think you have a problem, Jeonghan? you like to unnecessarily indicate things” he turns to look at me so I continue speaking to his face “like left a note saying you left or point at stuff and say its name like I don’t know it’s a pen, it’s a dog, it’s an Aquarium”

“What are you angry at? I don’t get”

“I’m not angry I’m just annoyed”

“good to know now, take me inside that” he points at the entrance and almost shout excitedly “aquarium”

 

 

 

 

“you know I like fish!” he ran around like a kid while we're walking inside, smiles widely “This is the biggest aquarium in town, Isn’t it?"

I nod “yeah, kind of”

“what the fuck you’re so cool” he exclaims but without looking at me. His eyes are set on the water inside the glass

“Language”

“whoa this one is a sexy babyboy”

Shit on those who criticize me about my teenager’s admiring, the kid call the damn fish sexy baby boy

“How can you tell this one is more attractive than the others

“A tail”

“A tail?”

“It’s longer. Fish with short-tail have more difficulty trying to be in a romantic relationship. It’s just so beautiful. look, purple tail. Purple"

“That’s new. What else should I know? I only know they don’t have eyelids"

“There’re weirder things about eyes” he sounds excited.

“Surprise me”

He stops for a minute like he’s choosing which page of the book he’s going to retold

“Flounders can look at their own eyes. When they’re preparing for an adulthood one of the eyes move to the other side of the face. So they have both eyes in one side. They can rotate the left eye to look into the right eye”

“what? now I’m scared”

He laughs

While I’m getting educated about sea life, I’m thinking about how his eyes spark when he's walking through this made-up-ocean admiring all the fishes, and then how his nose scrunch up a bit whenever he laughs or smiles too wide and then his lips.  
His lips because I fucking know how it feels to crash onto them just yesterday.

“You act like you never see fish”

“Well, nobody takes me outside”

“What do you mean?”

He chuckles “nobody takes me outside; I haven’t get my car license. I hardly ever go anywhere”

“What about hanging out with your friend?”

“Cinema, department store, just all boring. I want to go outside _outside_ , like the beach, the mountain, those shit”

It’s amazing how automatically human’s brain work because as soon as those places left his mouth I can picture we, us, both of us, kind of be there and having a good time.  
Which is wrong in every way, I mean. That wasn’t supposed to be what I’m thinking.

“Why are you staring at me”

“No just” or maybe I just have to admit “maybe I can take you there”

He look confused “you can take me where”

“I can take you to places”

“Oh” he stops walking and turn to me “Oh”

I wait for something, other than oh  
That something comes out weird. He smiles so big I can see almost all 32 teeth. He kicks my legs lightly then run away.

Honestly what the hell

He’s back within 30 seconds “Are you kidding?”

“Huh?”

“About taking me anywhere”

I shrug; he says “I really really want to hug you”

My food’s hugging me. He’s so cute but I think I can smell his skin and blood.

 

 

 

 

 

The scene repeats, I walk him home.

The empty street, the lamps, everything’s just the same. Cut out the rain.

My heart’s still racing at a strange pace but it’s probably the weather.  
We’re walking side by side. He kept his hands in his pockets. Look cold. I think he keeps this little smile on his face all the time since we left the aquarium but I’m not sure because he’s mostly looking at the ground so I barely see his face. Plus it’s getting dark now.

The last thing I expect to hear this late at night is I think you’re really cute

“I think you’re really cute”

“Come again?”

“I said I think you’re really cute …. and cool, too. You.”

I can eat him; I’m strong enough to just drag him somewhere and tear his body  
You know what’s already happen once is very likely to happen twice  
I get lost in something else.  
There must be something in the way he talks. My whole body feels at ease. I feel like an herbivore for a second.

“Josh” he stops and looks up. “I need to go and do the laundry”  
We can keep this meeting, little talk, this and that going. I still have time. I’ll just think later

“Okay”

He smiles at me. For a second I thought something's going to happen but he just turns his back and leaves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write a long story, I can't write in general.


	4. 4

 

 

 

_Guess how shameless this man was. The first time we met, acting like he wants to protect me, accuse my friend of wanting to eat my ears while he’s the one who wants to eat every fucking inch of my body, but well, Those who wish for Happy ending deserve a happy one._

_I could stay one more night and I’d left in the morning. This way I can look at him while he’s sleeping. He looks so adorable, breathing in a constant rhythm. Guess his heart beat like that too._

_He’s a caring man that why I hope he would refrain from the evil thing._

_He’s just really really adorable._

_And oblivion, how could he don’t know. I’m thinking almost out loud but he doesn’t notice at all._

_I tug his hair behind his ears. Aren’t they beautiful? They look clean, soft, and well-cared of. They have a very elegance curve and that’s the killing point._

_I’d love talking to him in his ears._

_As I wrote my poem in the air I bring my palm to cover my lips,_ _prevent_ _my saliva from dropping._

_I’d really love to whisper into his ears. But guess what I’d like more? To chew them._

 

_But maybe tomorrow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said get something instead I mean probably get his ears eaten.  
> Sorry, the ending is shit but I ain’t gonna change.  
> Huge thanks to everyone who’s reading this right now.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the odds.  
> and the jump

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunday Bloody Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051410) by [Kkaepsongiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya)




End file.
